Forum:Chat Mod Apply
Hello there, it's Mixlix. There's a thing i have been thinking for a long time and i want to say it to everyone. I will apply for chat mod. "but why would you apply for chat mod when there's already 2 active chat mods and you did just a few edits to the wiki?" I have a lot of things to explain. So i will go in topics. 1. I am pretty sure i am the most active in this wikia's chat. if i am not, i am at least in the top 3 most active. 2. Our chat mods basically do nothing else than AFK. I rarely even see them doing a proper job, the only thing i see them doing is warning people many times and kicking them rarely. And everytime i see someone having bad behavior, i stay waiting for an mod or admin to come (or return from AFK mostly) and make them scroll all the way up in the chat. And don't even count admins, they just rely on the mods to do chat policy stuff, and thus, i already explained. 3. As a mod, i would be pretty serious, kicking after 2 warns, and if the peson insists, it's a ban. 4. Returning to the question, "but you just did a few edits to the wiki", well, half of the people here come for chat. The ones who actually edit rarely edit or already have an high title (like chat mod or admin), and since i am the most active in chat, it'd be better if an actually active to chat person did the stuff instead of someone that just "contributed the wiki". Well, that's pretty much it. Say below if you agree for me being a Chat Moderator or disagree. Thanks for hearing, i hope i become a good chat mod. --Mixlix 15:50, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I am fine with mixling being a chat modetator. He usually thinks of doing things correctly. More trustable for the job than alot of other users here. Klemen702 (talk) 15:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Sure '''- He is definetely one of the most active in chat as presence as well as discussion. 16:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Agree - Mix is definetely one of the best people for the job here. 17:53, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I was selected as a chat mod at Candy Crush Saga Wiki because I bust trolls actively regardless that I edit seldom. I don't see any obstacle in Mixlix getting mod despite he doesn't edit much, as long as you keep on the chat rules and be not starry-eyed for some users. You must know that moderator needs to take action, if someone violates rules and not just let them go (Of course there's Exceptions, but contact RSK if you need more help. Shortly, I approve this. -- 17:56, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I AGREE! YOU ARE AWESUME AT BEING AT CHAT! 18:53, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Disagree - Even though, Mix is one of the most active person in chat, in my personal opinion, I don't see him as a moderator. I agree on your opinion saying most of the chatmods are always inactive. And I consider myself in that group, as lots of times i go AFK, forgetting to close my chat window. Again, in my opinion, I believe more chatmods should be selected, but even though, Mix is almost always active I wouldnt believe he can be mature enough to make people follow the guidelines. I believe this, because many times, I have to warn him to stop spamming, or stop saying stuff that can be rude, obscene or vulgar. 19:43, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Agree Along with being an awesome and understanding friend, Mixlix is indeed very active. Even though you don't contribute to the wiki much, you're almost always in chat and always nice to have around. 21:49, April 8, 2016 (UTC) gr8 :D #That's not a really good reason IMO because no one really knows due to time zones. Of course, that means it's not a reason to oppose as well. :P #That's true. ;( I wouldn't say they're doing a bad job when active but they're quite AFK. #You meant depending on the situation, right? Also, "if the peson insists?" Who? #Agreed. I know you aren't evil, so you get support from me! Just clarify a bit. :D Disagree - I don't think we need any new chat moderators when almost nothing happens in chat that needs to be dealt with. I don't know how you can say the current mods aren't doing a proper job when basically nothing happens that would ever warrant action. If you can name some common, serious problems in chat that you think need to be addressed by adding another chat mod to ban/kick people then I might be more inclined to agree with you. Honestly, I don't think having more strict chat mods will help anything, as it seems when moderators really want to be active in chat they start looking very hard for problems that don't exist which does more to disrupt the chat than the spammers they are trying to stop. I don't think we need another chat mod at the moment at all. 23:51, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Slightly neutral I really like Mixlix. He's a fun guy. Always nice to talk to. I'm not sure if he should be accepted as a chat moderator or not but I do think some mods should be demoted. Random-storykeeper has been coming on more but Megaphantaze is almost always afk. He will be in the chat all the time but really he's just a vegetable, not doing anything. You can try to ping him but maybe with the exception of 2-3 times (never say never) he won't respond to me. He lives in Finland (I think) so maybe I am always on at a bad time for him. I still think he should try to actually close out of the Nitrome Wiki chat. Someone would argue though that maybe just the presence of a moderator would scare some trolls (even though, as Takeshi64 pointed out, new users are rare, so not many trolls have appeared as far as I know). IJZM is one of the best chat moderators from my viewpoint (as stated, I live in the United States GMT -5). IJZM is afk a lot. But, the thing is, if you type out IJZM and ping him. he will respond more than 90% of the time. It's pretty ridiculous how fast he can respond too. I don't really remember who the other chat moderators are. Mixlix himself though? As stated numerous times now, I live far away from Mixlix. But he is consistently on here if I arrive at 4 PM EST which is pretty early for a weekday for me. If I am ever on whilst at school, (which does sometimes happen), he is usually on then as well. If we ever need a replacement chat moderator I truly think Mixlix would be the best candidate. Whether or not we need one, I can't say. That would require some deep thought. Deep thought I cannot handle at 10:35 PM EST. And I think he can handle being mature. I have had a lot of serious conversations with Mixlix. Sometimes he can be pretty spammy but I think he is just genuinely engaged in chatting with other members. AshBob100 (talk) 02:40, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Responding to IJZM and Tak. 1. When has Mixlix ever said something rude, or has been spamming? If you were talking about Mixlix from like more than 8 months ago i would understand.... But now.. seriously... i haven't seen him do not even ONE bad thing. 2. Tak DOES have a point about not much rudeness happening in chat (which, if this is true. it destroys IJZM's point). But, in my opinion atleast. Mixlix could replace mega. Even if not much happens in chat (which is still a very strong point). Things, when they happen. Would be done much quicker and better. Klemen702 (talk) 07:40, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm going to put up a few questions, though I think I've seen these floating around in a few of the other users' points. I'd like to hear your responses to these. :#How often are you present/active in chat? When you have to be away for a short period of time, do you leave or do you prefer to idle? :#What is an example of "bad behaviour" you have witnessed? If there were any chat mods or admins present in the chat, how did they handle the situation? How did you try to handle the situation at the time, and how would you have handled it if you were a chat mod? :Imo I have seen Megaphantaze enforcing chat rules - at least via communication on the offending user's talk page, so I assume he has done an effective job. That being said, I am usually on chat at the same time that he idles. 09:25, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :I will answer your questions, RSK. 1. Even thru i not know what others think (ash bob gave a nice idea of how much time i stay) i tend to stay here 1/3 or even 2/3 of my day, and thats a lot. Even when i am doing other stuff, i idle but i actually come to check chat frequently (from 5/10 minutes). The time i tend to pass here is the afternoon for me, and sometimes i stay night. :2. Yesterday for example, a brand new user called Opal (i don't realy remember his full name) was here spamming a lot. Even thru he is a new user, i tried to warn me, all i could to as a regular user. And no mods were online that time. Also, there is Saw. Despite Saw improving a lot, he used to swear and spam a lot. Even when mods were online (but not active). And all times, i warned him and waited for an mod to return and scroll all the way up to see he sweared. And sometimes, they ignored me. Well that's it. :Mixlix 11:43, April 9, 2016 (UTC)